A World Filled With Wonder
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: Bermuda has been nothing more than a territory, a possession to the rest of the nations. When the invasion comes, he'll show the rest of the world, just what he can do. GORE AND SWEARING INSIDE! READ CHAPTER 1 TO SEE THE FULL DETAILS! Rated T for minor, in not major swearing, and some gore and violence. May be moved up to M in the future.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I have decided to expand into Hetalia, and do a nice and long fanfiction! Anyways, first things first:**

**This fanfic will be about my OC Dan. He will eventually become a country, but DON'T ask. It's a secret! :)~**

**And with that, here's a disclaimer:**

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did, the anime would be based off '333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN'.**

**Also, as a warning, THERE IS A GORY SCENE, COMPLETE WITH TRANSLATED AND ENGLISH SWEARS LATER IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**If you don't want to read it, skip to the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**A World Filled With Wonder**

**Chapter 1 - New Places, Old People**

_**On a isolated island, somewhere near America...**_

A 11 year-old boy picked sunflowers, as he gathered them, and placed them into his coffee brew. Sure, he knew he would, and was a prissy boy, but he didn't care. Bermuda, or Dan Fernadez-Kirkland, started reminicised his pirate days...

"_Ha! Take that you English bastards!" Dan shouted, as the pirate ships shot the British ships in New Orleans out of the water, like hunters pelting ducks up north. The British Navy was finally weakened, and Dan shot the decisive blow._

_"Bon-garde!" Dan shouted, as he shot his bulky musket at the command ship. He could hear cries of "We're sinking fast, let's get out of here!" and "That bloody git!". Dan smiled evilly, and yelled at the British, "Tiens, écume britannique! Foutez le camp de l'Amérique!"._

_Needless to say, the British got pissed, and came back to New Orleans a few decades later. For some reason, though, Dan hadn't aged a bit since 1800; also, he didn't have any relatives he knew, and the funny fact was: Dan didn't know that he was a un-discovered country; that is, until the British found him, and claimed him and his private island for their use._

_That was the 3rd time someone came on his island. First, it was Spain and his explorers using his beautiful Bermuda for nothing more than a trading post. Next, it was the dirty French, who kept trying to flirt with him._

_Dan was righteously pissed, and (partially) helped in the French Revolution, freeing him from rule. Then, the 3rd time. Oh, the third time was the absolute WORST for Dan. _

_America and England were having squabbles on who claimed Bermuda, and England eventually won the argument, claiming Bermuda, and owning Dan. England used Bermuda just like the Spaniards had used the island._

_For stopping. _

Now, however, England had lost quite a bit of memory in World War II, when Germany threw crap at England, until they had run out of ammo. Bermuda had since then declared independence, but now no one remembers him, except for France, Spain, America, and Cuba.

He was comfortable. Alone, in his once-again island paradise, (besides the few tourist traps to the north), Dan felt like he was home again.

Suddenly, 5 large ships, clearly labeled _USS John_ _Adams_, _HMS Halifax_, _FRN Colonist_, the _Jamie Deen_, and the _Gordon Davis_ appeared in distance of Dan's view. Dan, alerted by the large ships, ran to his island villa, and started typing in defense codes.

"_Launch Procedure 45-B: True. Status: Ongoing._" the computer monotoned, while Bermuda prepared his choice of uniform and weapons: a tan naval shirt, dark grey shorts, a bayonet strapped to his side, 4 self-destruct voice-recognition explosive activators, and an AK-47, fully loaded.

He got out, and started firing at the 5 other ships. "You bloody bastards! Why do you keep coming back?!" Bermuda shouted, as the ships moved on. The bullets were coated with gasoline (for some reason...), but damaged the ships to a pretty good extent.

All of a sudden, the bullets lit on fire, and the leaking gasoline spread the fire around the ship. The _John Adams_ was on fire right now, and people were jumping out of the ship.

Then, Bermuda saw 5 figures, that were America, wearing his admiral uniform, England, wearing his normal uniform, France, wearing his usual clothing, Spain, donning a surprisingly handsome, gold and red suit, with a silver cape.

The final person, however, was the one who shocked him the most: Germany, who was wearing his WWII uniform, minus the cross, and wearing dress shoes. "Allez au diable, sie verkehrt! ¿Por qué coño can't you keep your own countries?!" Bermuda swore, in 4 different languages.

"We're invading. And I'm leading, 'cause I'm the hero!" America grinned, while Dan kept shooting. Suddenly, America heroically jumped from his ship, and pulled out an iron blade. "You, me. Sword fight." America surprisingly grunted in his mafia side. Bermuda grinned, and pulled out his Napoleonic-era bayonet.

"Your charge." Bermuda smiled, as America started charging at Bermuda with his blade. Suddenly, Bermuda pulled his knee up, and seized one of America's vital regions.

"What the fuck?! That was a cheap shot!" America snarled, as he started slashing air with his blade. Bermuda then waited for America's attack. He would regret it, as his brilliant plan was ruined by America cutting Bermuda's leg.

"Nom de dieu!" Bermuda cursed, while America charged up his next attack. Bermuda was ready this time, though, and pulled America's Nantucket hair curl. Suddenly, America froze his charge, and dropped his blade.

Bermuda kept pulling, while America started shivering. "BIG BROTHER! PLEASE HELP ME!" Alfred cried, while Bermuda kept pulling. Bermuda evilly grinned, and placed a small device on the curl.

_Now, every time I press button 1 on my remote, the device will pull America's hair curl! What a perfect blackmail!_ Bermuda thought, while America was now pale, sweating, yet shivering, and softly crying.

All of a sudden, an uppercut that came from Bermuda's left side, and startled Bermuda enough to lose hold of America's curl. "You bloody wanker! What do you think you're doing with America?!" England angrily asked.

Bermuda was now enraged, because of the invasion by England of his island, which destroyed the now-restored northern forest. "I'll kill you, you _punk_!". When Bermuda said this, England automatically went into rage-mode.

England grabbed Bermuda's collar. "Listen here, kid. You better take that back, or...". Instantly, England was side-hooked in the face, and disorientated. "Take that, you punk!" Bermuda angrily yelled at England.

England regained his composure, and grabbed his Revolution-era sword. Bermuda gripped his Napoleonic-era sword, and they started dueling. "Fuck you, you bloody bastard!" England roared, as he cut Bermuda's thigh.

"Nom de dieu!" Bermuda swore angrily, as the blood rushed from his veins. Bermuda started charging, and slashed England multiple times with his sword. Suddenly, Bermuda had the advantage, as he noticed that he had cut England's sword hand off.

England was bleeding like crazy, and he looked like Jack the Ripper at this point, with crazy hair, bloodied clothes, and multiple wounds. Bermuda, on the other hand, looked relatively good, save for the large bloody area on his left leg, the huge bruise on his cheek, and the blood stains on his pants.

"*huff, huff* You...son...of..a...bitch..." England panted, as he finally fainted. "Finally...those assholes are...". Bermuda was promptly knocked out by the 3rd member of the Bad Touch Trio, while the other 2 looked on in evil glee, malice, and revenge.

"Just because you beat England and America in a sword fight, doesn't mean you're awesomer than me, the awesome Prussia!" Prussia taunted the unconscious Bermuda.

**Romano Scene Break~**

**Romano: Bastardo!**

Bermuda woke up, only to find himself in a metal chair, and chained to a ton of solid steel. "Que se passe-t-il?!" Bermuda said in French, when he saw the Bad Touch Trio, only wearing boxers and undershirts.

"Hey Bermuda~ We are going to have SOO much fun~ Ohononon~" France said. "**NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Bermuda screamed, while Prussia and Spain got ready for their 'activity'.

**China Scene Break~**

**China: Hetalia-aru!**

England woke up, only to find himself in the hospital. "Where am I?" England asked the nurse, who walked by him. Suddenly, a rapid of memories flowed into Arthur's mind.

_"You bastard! Get off my island!"_

_"No, I'm only staying for..."_

_"Godammit!"_

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

_"Get out of my house!"_

England started to cry, while America looked on, in his comatose state, in the adjacent room.

In America's mind, something told him _that something big was going to happen soon_. 'What a vivid foreshadowing.' America remarked in his coma, as he layed on the hospital bed, staying still.

* * *

**End Note:**

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it, and please R&R!**

**Until next time, _adieu_!**


End file.
